


Again

by dnw11



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:43:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnw11/pseuds/dnw11
Summary: A short, anonymous poetry that he wrote in his poetry class.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Proofreader: WendaVinci

 

 

The first time I fell in love with you, I didn't even know what love is  
      The only thing that I knew was the storm at the corner of my eyes,  
                 Blocking my vision to look at other directions but you

The second time I fell in love with you, it was the smell of fresh grass under your spikes,  
the sound of splattered soil that flew to the sky  
      I still didn't know the exact meaning of love  
                     I can't even differ between love and hate.

The third time I fell in love with you, it was because you did something that I couldn't  
      You protected me, you protected us, you're what you always said to yourself;

A hero

The fourth time I fell in love with you, I didn't even care anymore about my feelings and all.  
 _Hoping for it to stop loving you._  
 _Couldn't stop caring about you._  
But still, I hoped that I could forget you.

The fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth

_and I couldn't count anymore_

Those infinite times when I fell in love with you, silently, warmly; just like a cup of hot chocolate when it's -7°c in winter

Those days that I've spent with you  
Only to raise up my feelings and make me accept the fact that,

I  
Love   
You

and in this poetry, when I try to describe everything while thinking about you,  
I fall in love with you;

**Again.**

Well, it's fine, though.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and cheesy...


End file.
